


Chess Games

by PricklyPearBoy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chess, Gen, Just dudes playing chess (the wrong way), Lmanburg, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, get enough of that from the current streams, not angst, tubbo just wanted to play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyPearBoy/pseuds/PricklyPearBoy
Summary: Tubbo assumed the way Tommy played chess was just Tommy being Tommy, giving strange names to the pieces naming the pawns attempting to siege the fortress...Turns out he was wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Chess Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off a headcannon my friend had after much caffeine, too much angst in these times gotta have something that will not make me cry. pogchamp.

"Tommy no you're not meant to place the pawns like that"

"No Tommy the pawn can not get a piggy back ride from the horse across the board"

"Oh my god, Tommy-"

"Aha, checkmate!" Tommy exclaims jumping up to his feet and banging his head against the roof of the van wincing in pain. It had been a tiring few weeks constantly working to gather supplies for whenever the "dream team" planned to next attack L'Manburg and after "borrowing" some supplies from the community house Tubbo has stumbled across a chess board. He had always been a fan of the game Eret having thought him and Fundy how to play one night after everyone had fallen asleep during one of their celebratory campfire nights. He hadn't played with anyone in a while so he knew he was probably going to be a little rusty but he's sure the rules of chess hadn't changed this much is the last few months to whatever Tommy was trying to play.

"Tommyyyyyy" Tubbo groans placing his head in his hands, "That is in no way checkmate, when you said you knew how to play I assumed you meant you actually knew how to play"

"Tubster I think you must've hit your head , what the fuck are you talking about?" Tommy said crossing his arms and angrily exhaling, "There's no point in playing if you keep doing it wrong I'm going to go see how much time it'll take me to annoy Wilbur so he chases me, my record is 7 minutes." The blonde teen exclaims giddily before dusting off his blue uniform and exiting the van. 

Tubbo has never been more confused in his life, well Tommy will be Tommy he thinks to himself before realising this means he was left to clean the camarvan when they were meant to clean it together. He didn't mind that much Tommy had been working hard with Wilbur making plans so he deserved some free time, He sighs before grabbing the spray and cloth and getting to work.

\------------  
Tubbo slowly made his way down the long tunnel under Manburg his uncomfortable fitting shoes making every step echo throughout the tunnel, readjusting the collar of his tight suit he was obligated to wear as a member of Schlatts cabinet as he continued through the cave. Under his arm he held a collection of board games, monopoly, Uno, a checkers board and a chess set that Schlatt had thrown out in rage after Fundy had beaten him in chess 5 times in a row. Tubbo was pretty sure he overheard him talking about wanting to ban the game in Manburg before being talked out of it by Quackity trying to be slightly logical with the whole situation with Fundy laughing his ass off in the corner.

Tubbo didn't know if any of them played chess but it didn't matter much he had multiple games they probably knew how to play at least one, he could always teach the members of Pogtopia it would give him an excuse to be around more. Any monopoly or Uno game with the cabinet ended in war as was the nature of these games causing him to hide them away in his office after coming back to paperwork everywhere, a smashed bottle on the floor and Schlatt and Quackity not talking to each other for a week seeing Fundy walking around with a mischievous smile of glee on his face.

He knew he was a double agent but Manburg wasn't all that bad all the time, quickly remembering what he was meant to be doing he powered on towards the ravine. He entered through the slit that was the entrance and walked towards the light from the lanterns in the distance, He smiled and waved to Wilbur who was sitting on the steps lining Pogtopia reading an old torn book. He looked up and smiled at Tubbo hearing him come in.

"Hey Tubbo" he said getting up to ruffle Tubbo's hair causing his small ram horns to jut out even more, "I see you brought some gifts" he remarks raising his eyebrows and gesturing with his book at the boxes under Tubbo's arm.

"Oh yeah I assumed you guys might get bored down here so i brought some games I found in the offices, the cabinet are banned from most of them due to Fundy starting multiple fights by winning constantly so there's no point in them just collecting dust" Wilbur frowned when Tubbo brought up his son but quickly brushed it off as he took the boxes from Tubbo leading them over to a table he had set up in the back of the ravine proceeding to sit down and looking through the pile.

"OH chess! i haven't played that in years me and Techno used to play back in the day" He smiles to himself thinking back on the memory, "Ill have to get him to play some with me when he gets back. I'm probably not as good as i used to be, not that I ever was." he chuckled.

"Wanna play? Schlatt just quits if he begins to lose and blames it on cheating. He's not very good at it" Tubbo suggests taking a seat across from Wilbur, Wilbur nods and puts the rest of the boxes on the floor as he pulled out the pieces from the box and separates the colours, Tubbo watches as Wilbur sets his pieces up in some sort of triangular formation similar to how Tommy did it that one time they tried to play back in L'manburg .Tubbo felt like smashing his head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" 

"Oh you might not know this formation, i call it 'The queens barricade' made it up myself" Wilbur says placing the rooks either side of the Queen. 

"Wilbur you're not being serious right? What are you doing? You said you knew how to play. I can teach you if you want you don't have to pretend to know its no big deal" Wilbur and Tubbo stare at each other both in mutual confusion, the silence is cut when Technoblade appears at the top of the entrance to the ravine taking off his cape and hanging it beside where Wilbur's coat hung. Tubbo waves at him before beckoning him over.

"Techno, look at how Wilbur's setting up okay?" Techno glances over at Wilbur now trying to balance a knight on top of his rook. Techno shrugs,

"Yeah what about it?"

"Its wrong right, you're smart you agree right?" 

"No its set up fine, you've set yours up in a peculiar way. I guess each person plays differently" Techno answers crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. 

"There is only one way you can set up chess pieces guys, the bishop isn't in front of the pawns and they cant be arranged in that way. I'm beginning to think you people are just making this up as you go." Tubbo said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh Tubbo, stop acting silly, if you're not going to play, Techno! Let's have a round just like old times huh?" Techno nodded and Tubbo got up out of his chair, he leaned against the wall and watched them play. 

To say he was confused would be an understatement, Techno and Wilbur played strangely to say the least and completely wrong. 

"Aha! My king has kidnapped your pawn, better send a rescue mission if you want him back" Wilbur exclaims like this was some alternative dnd campaign or if 6 year olds were playing some game they made up with the pieces.

"John and Albert were on either side, they stabbed the king and in the process saved the pawn, they're militarised horses" Tubbo hears Techno reply back like its the normalised thing to do in this situation. Tubbo knew some people who made up random storylines as they played games like chess, or monopoly having been around Quackity long enough but at least he played normally no matter how many pawns he dramatically declared had to become prostitutes to support their sickness riddled family. 

It was worse when Tommy had returned and excitedly pulled over a chair, gasping and cheering Wilbur on as if he understood everything that was happening and it was the most normal of situations, Tubbo decided he had had enough for today and proceed to say his goodbyes and leave before he hurt his head even more trying to think and understand what sort of chess the three fugitives' sitting around that table in a ravine were playing.

\---------------

Tubbo wandered the boardwalks of new L'manburg as the sun set in the distance it was peaceful and Ghostbur had done such a nice job helping rebuild and decorate what was left of their former home. Tubbo spotted who he was looking for as he approached the newly constructed podium where Phil stood with his back to Tubbo looking like he was deep in thought.

"Phil!" Tubbo shouted as he ran up to him causing him to turn around and acknowledge the teen running towards him , "Hey I don't know if you noticed but me and some others have been planning for a giant chess tournament and were wondering if you'd like to join?"

Phil laughed, " This is slightly embarrassing to admit but I've never bothered learning how to play, I remember one time when Wilbur was younger he asked me how to play and I just made some stuff up. I spotted him and Techno playing it at the table the next day. It was their thing, id figure id leave them to it" Phil smiles at the memory remembering how Wilbur used to be always making up these story of adventures even for something as simple as a made up version of a chess game. His thoughts were interrupted as Tubbo exclaimed.

"Wait that was why... Oh my gods this makes so much sense, thats why Techno plays like that and Wilbur must've taught Tommy how to, Phil if you weren't who you were... "

Phil looked at the teen in confusion before remembering the reason Tubbo came to talk to him and burst out laughing. 

"Are you telling me two adult men played chess like it was some roleplay game and just never learned the proper way? Oh that's rich. Sounds just like something my boy would do"

"Ghostbur played it the same way Wilbur did, he didn't forget the way you thought him, it must've been a good memory for him" Tubbo remarked placing his hand on the older mans shoulder in an act of comfort he had been close with Wilbur maybe not in the way Tommy or Techno was but he still missed him. Phil looked at Tubbo 

"Well he may need someone to play with cant play any version of chess alone , I could teach you the ways of better chess?"

"I think I'd like that, ill surprise Tommy with it next time i see him"

The two stood up and made their way towards Phil's house.

"I still cant believe you don't know how to play chess. You being this old and all"

"Hey I'm not that old you"


End file.
